cellufunfandomcom-20200213-history
MOBile Wars
Specialty Your specialty is chosen during the tutorial, and can only be changed by Capone for 199 FunCoins. Enforcer - Complete missions more frequently Mechanic - Reduces the Upkeep on all items Toughguy - Reduces the cost to heal at the Doc Locations South Side (Unlocked at start) North Shore (Unlock at Level 5) Cicero (Unlock at Level 12) Navy Pier (Unlock at Level 20) The Loop (Unlock at Level 36) ?the 6th location? (Unlock at Level ??) Jobs South Side (Unlocked at start) Petty Theft (Unlocked at start) -1 Energy, +1 Experience Earn: $5 to $20 Need: Mob x 1 Alley Mugging (Unlocked at start) -3 Energy, +3 Experience Earn: $10 to $40 Need: Mob x 1, Baseball Bat x 1 Residential Burglary -6 Energy, +7 Experience Earn: $25 to $50 Need: Mob x 2, Knife x 1, Colt Peacemaker x 1 Steal Motorcycle -7 Energy, +6 Experience Earn: $40 to $70 Need: Mob x 3, Knife x 1, Colt Peacemaker x 2, Cardboard Box x 1 Loot: Sears Deluxe Motorcycle Hijack Moonshine Run (Unlock at Level 7) -9 Energy, +9 Experience Earn: $75 to $125 Need: Mob x 5, HnR Self Cocker Revolver x 2, Stolen Police Uniform x 1, Ford Model T Coupe x 2 Rob Art Institute (Unlock at Level 16) -10 Energy, +9 Experience Earn: $100 to $250 Need: Mob x 6, HnR Self Cocker Revolver x 3, Stolen Police Uniform x 2, Dodge Delivery Truck x 1 Loot: Impressionist Painting North Shore (Unlock at Level 5) Eliminate Snitch (Unlock at Level 5) -9 Energy, +10 Experience Earn: $100 to $150 Need: Mob x 6, Garotte x 2, Thick Sweater x 1, Ace Motorcycle x 2 Stash Stolen Goods (Unlock at Level 7) -8 Energy, +9 Experience Earn: $75 to $200 Need: Mob x 7, HnR Self Cocker Revolver x 3, Attack Poodle x 2, Dodge Delivery Truck x 3 Rob Jewelry Store (Unlock at Level 9) -9 Energy, +10 Experience Earn: $100 to $250 Need: Mob x 10, LadySmith Revolver x 3, Lucky Rabbit's Foot x 3, Chevy Series H Roadster x 2 Hijack Bank Truck (Unlock at Level 12) -15 Energy, +18 Experience Earn: $125 to $200 Chance to Loot Need: Mob x 12, Stevens SXS Shotgun x 2, Stolen Police Uniform x 3 Sell Art on Black Market (Unlock at Level 18) -18 Energy, +14 Experience Earn: $100 to $350 Need: Mob x 14, Winchester M97 Trench Gun x 3, Chevy AA Capitol x 3, Impressionist Painting x 1 Rob NW Trust Bank (Unlock at Level ??) -21 Energy, +21 Experience Earn: $250 to $500 Need: Mob x 15, Molotov Cocktail x 4, Bentley 3-Litre Boattail x 1, Northwestern Trust Plans x 1 Cicero (Unlock at Level 12) Plant Fake Evidence (Unlock at Level 12) -19 Energy, +21 Experience Earn: $175 to $290 Need: Mob x 15, Winchester '92 Rifle x 3, Ford Model T Sedan x 2 Knock Off a Moran Mobster (Unlock at Level 14) -20 Energy, +23 Experience Earn: $200 to $300 Need: Mob x 17, Colt 1911 Pistol x 5, Ford Model T Sedan x 4 Produce Counterfeit Money (Unlock at Level 16) -24 Energy, +18 Experience Earn: $300 to $900 Need: Mob x 20, Stevens SXS Shotgun x 3, Karate Lessons x 3, Bentley 3-Litre Boattail x 2 Steal Moran's Weapon Shipment -25 Energy, +27 Experience Earn: $350 to $750 Chance to Loot Need: Mob x 22, Winchester M97 Trench Gun x 5, Lucky Rabbit's Foot x 4, Chevy AA Capitol x 4 Infiltrate Moran's Base -28 Energy, +32 Experience Earn: $450 to $1,000 Need: Mob x 24, Cardboard Box x 4, German Shephard x 6, Chevy AA Capitol x 5 Bribe Judge Olson (Unlock at Level 28) Navy Pier (Unlock at Level 20) Dispose of Bodies in Lake -30 Energy, +31 Experience Earn: $500 to $1,000 Need: Mob x 25, Ithaca Pistol Grip Shotgun x 14, Karate Lessons x 20 Escort Moonshine from Canada -32 Energy, +33 Experience Earn: $1,000 to $1,400 Chance to Loot Need: Mob x 28, HnR Handy Gun x 3, Hired Local Bruiser x 15, Chevy AA Capitol x 10 Destroy Moran's Shipment (Unlock at Level 30) The Loop (Unlock at Level 36) ?the 6th location? (Unlock at Level ??) Rackets Prices shown are starting price. Price increases with each racket you perches. Crooked Card Game - $200 (Unlocked at start) Income: $25 Moonshine Still - $500 (Unlocked at start) Income: $50 Moonshine Smuggling - $1,000(Unlock at Level 5) Income: $100 Protection Scheme - $12,000 (Unlock at Level 8) Income: $500 Running Numbers - $50,000 (Unlock at Level 10) Income: $1,000 Gun Distribution - $100,000(Unlock at Level 15) Income: $2,000 Illlegal Brewery - $300,000(Unlock at Level ??) Income: $4,000 Speakeasy - $600,000(Unlock at Level ??) Income: $7,500 Burlesque Theatre - $10.000M(Unlock at Level 35) Items Weapons Baseball Bat - $5 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 1, Defense: 0 Knife - $10 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 1, Defense: 1 Garotte - $25 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 4, Defense: 0 Colt Peacemaker - $150 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 4, Defense: 2, Upkeep: $5 LadySmith Revolver - $200 (Unlock at Level 5) Attack: 3, Defense: 5, Upkeep: $5 HnR Self Cocker Revolver - $400 (Unlock at Level 7) Attack: 3, Defense: 6, Upkeep: $10 Colt 1911 Pistol - $800 (Unlock at Level 9) Attack: 6, Defense: 7, Upkeep: $20 Winchester '92 Rifle - $1,000 (Unlock at Level 10) Attack: 8, Defense: 4, Upkeep: $25 Stevens SXS Shotgun - 20 FunCoins (Unlock at Level 12) Attack: 10, Defense: 7, Upkeep: $25 Winchester M97 Trench Gun - $5,000 (Unlock at Level 15) Attack: 9, Defense: 9, Upkeep: $85 HnR Handy Gun - 25 FunCoins Attack: 13, Defense: 10, Upkeep: $85 Molotov Cocktail - $9,000 Attack: 13, Defense: 2, Upkeep: $255 Ithaca Pistol Grip Shotgun - $12,000 (Unlock at Level 25) Protection Thick Sweater - $6 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 0, Defense: 1 Cardboard Box - $7 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 0, Defense: 2 Lucky Rabbit's Foot - $10 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 1, Defense: 2 Attack Poodle - $15 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 2, Defense: 2, Upkeep: $1 Stolen Police Uniform - $50 (Unlock at Level 6) Attack: 1, Defense: 5, Upkeep: $2 Karate Lessons - $200 (Unlock at Level 13) Attack: 3, Defense: 10, Upkeep: $4 German Shephard - 20 FunCoins (Unlock at Level 17) Vehicles Sears Deluxe Motorcycle - $200 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 1, Defense: 0 Ace Motorcycle - $400 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 2, Defense: 0 Ford Model T Coupe - $600 (Unlock at Level 5) Attack: 2, Defense: 2, Upkeep: $5 Dodge Delivery Truck - $900 Attack: 3, Defense: 3, Upkeep: $5 Chevy Series H Roadster - $1,500 (Unlock at Level 8) Attack: 6, Defense: 3, Upkeep: $10 Ford Model T Sedan - $2,000 (Unlock at Level 11) Attack: 8, Defense: 4, Upkeep: $15 Chevy AA Capitol - $3,000 (Unlock at Level 14) Attack: 8, Defense: 7, Upkeep: $20 Bentley 3-Litre Boattail - 49 FunCoins (Unlock at Level 19) Loot More to come Boosts Ice Pick - 5 FunCoins Deals 10 damage in a fight without opponent counterattack Health Pack - 5 FunCoins Restores 25 health during a fight Medical Documents - 5 FunCoins Determines the health of an opponent during a fight Cup of Joe - 5 FunCoins Adds 1 Stamina during a fight so you can attack again Energy Recharge Booster - 199 FunCoins Reduces time needed to rechage Energy by 30 seconds (2 max) Stamina Recharge Booster - 199 FunCoins Reduces time needed to rechage Stamina by 30 seconds (2 max) MOBCash Earnings Booster - 199 FunCoins Reduces time needed to collect Income by 5 minutes (3 max) Health Recharge Booster - 199 FunCoins Reduces time needed to rechage Health by 30 seconds (2 max) Mission Experience Booster - 199 FunCoins Get 10% bonus experience on all missions accomplished (2 max) Mission Mastery Booster - 199 FunCoins Get 5% additional mission mastery on all missions accomplished (2 max) Capone Restore Your Health for 2 FunCoins Recharge Your Energy for 2 FunCoins Get MOBCash for 10 FunCoins Add a Hired Gun for 49 FunCoins Upgrade Skills - Permanently increase your Attack, Defense, Max Health, Max Energy, or Max Stamina. Upgrade Max Health by +5 for 15 FunCoins Upgrade Max Energy by +2 for 10 FunCoins Upgrade Max Stamina by +1 for 25 FunCoins Upgrade Attack by +1 for 50 FunCoins Upgrade Defense by +1 for 50 FunCoins Buy a Boost - Buy special items to give you big advantages in the game. See Boost under Items Change Specialty - Choose a new specialty See Specialty at the top of the page.